


icarus

by Rigil_Kentauris



Series: Things That Are Tiny yet Delicious, Like Mini Moonpies (One Hopes) [7]
Category: Deus Ex: Invisible War
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Regret, suppressed longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigil_Kentauris/pseuds/Rigil_Kentauris
Summary: Alex believed in happy endings, once.





	icarus

**Author's Note:**

> its super short yah forgivith me  
> [ day 5: icarus](https://kentaurex.tumblr.com/post/182534910225/dx-femslash-february-prompts-v1)

The red candles burn heavy in the main halls. The wax spills over and sears her hands. It chokes with the sting but it at least it keeps her present. At least it keeps her away from those other times. Keeps her from drowning in the memories. ~~Sneaking to Alex’s quarters. Laying her head down in Alex’s lap. Alex reading out the latest chapter of her latest shitty romance novel.~~

~~Alex, when she believed in happy endings.~~

Alex never understood, though. There’s only ever been one gift you can give someone you love.

And when the time comes-  
and the nanites are rising in grey waves-  
Billie, well.

She jumps.


End file.
